everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Emilia Trude
Emilia is the daughter of Frau Trude from the fairy tale of the same name. She is a Royal, eager to be the baddest witch of them all, (excluding the Evil Queen, but the Evil Queen is a sorceress, not a witch.) Appearance Emilia has fine charcoal black hair that reaches her waist with dark red undertones, and dark dusky skin. In her hair is a barrette that looks like two crossed sticks. Her eyes are red, framed by long lashes. She wears a black turtleneck, a dark red skirt, black leggings with a firey design around one leg, and black spiky heeled pointy toed boots. Personality A big bad. She lives for her story, loves to make people miserable. She pushes people down, and actually loves watching and/or making innocent people suffer. She is a frequent resident of the detention room, to the point where it's an accomplishment if she makes it through the day without detention. She has a very obvious too cool for school attitude, is very confident, and has little use for anyone who isn't. She has a strong need for only the best. She is scary. She uses fear to get what she wants and a lot of the time that's respect as a future villain and witch. People in her village were afraid of both her and her mother, and she used that to get free food and other items. All she or her mother had to say was: "I want that." and whatever it was was given to them. In Ever After, she hasn't dropped the habit, though it only works on goody goodies. But... Emilia has a soft spot for young children. Back in her village, when she was twelve, she was outside her house when she noticed a man trying to hurt a six or seven year old boy. She practically fumed, marched up to him, and with a wave of her hand turned the man into a stick of wood. After making sure the kid was okay, Emilia fled the scene. No one, not even her mother knows why she turned that man into wood. Only the kid does, but who believes a little kid? The boy sometimes talks to Emilia at night, when Frau Trude is asleep, and she has sworn him to secrecy, not wanting her bad girl image shaken. How the Story Goes So there's this really disobedient bad child. She's told to not go into Frau Trude's house so what does she do? She goes. Frau Trude notices she seems scared and asks why. Apparently the girl saw a black man, (charcoal burner), a green man, (a huntsman), and a red man (a butcher), all on Frau Trude's porch. Frau Trude calms her down, and then the girl asks about the demon she had seen through the window. Frau Trude smirks and says that was her. In a flash, the girl's a block of wood and Frau Trude puts her in the fire place. Friends TBA Enemies [[Luke Metzger|'Luke Metzger']] She doesn't like Luke, despite him being the next butcher in her story. Of course, she also doesn't really hate him, he just makes her extremely uncomfortable whenever he's around, though she doesn't know why. Acquaintances Hunter Huntsman Emilia would never admit she likes Hunter as a friend, but has been seen watching the Huntsman, unsure if he's the huntsman in her story, so she keeps him under watch. Romance TBA Family Mother: Frau Trude Unlike most villains, Emilia has a reason for wanting to make people miserable. A reason that happened in her life, not the story. Her mother is a cruel heartless woman, who abused her, twisted her into thinking being evil was the only way to go. When she turned twelve, the hitting stopped, though the harsh words did not, making Emilia very against child abuse. Frau Trude can find her daughter's softspots now as easily as when she had been a baby, wearing one on top of her own head. Pet Her pet is a shadow phoenix named Opal. Opal is black, with glittering dark eyes, and can travel through shadows to be at Emilia's side when needed. Abilities '''Dark Magic: '''If Emilia can turn a man into a stick of wood, you better believe she's got some powerful dark magic. Unlike Raven, she only uses hers for evil. And to defend children. '''Shape-shifting: '''She has a demon form, with red skin, and horns and claws and such, she only uses it when she wants to terrify people. (Actually Headmaster Grimm has strictly warned her not to use that form. She doesn't really listen to him though.) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Frau Trude